Mogami, salta
by mutemuia
Summary: Ella tiene miedo, y él no tiene paciencia… [High School AU].


_**Nota 1:**_ _Basado en hechos reales._

 _ **Nota 2:**_ _El aparato, usado en las clases de Educación Física y en gimnasia artística, también se denomina caballo, potro o caballete._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ le pertenece a la envidiadísima Nakamura sensei…

* * *

 **MOGAMI, SALTA**

Sintió las gotas de sudor deslizarse por su frente y luego, el escozor salado cuando alcanzaron los ojos. Kyoko parpadeó con violencia, y apretó más los puños, casi blancos ya. Respiró hondo y se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra el miedo.

—¡Mogami! —se escuchó la voz impaciente del sensei—. ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Kyoko se atrevió a apartar la mirada del potro y le echó un ojo al joven profesor en prácticas… La verdad es que junto a él, el potro no parecía tan grande… Pero claro, si el sensei mide metro noventa, eso quiere decir que el potro de marras mediría casi-casi lo mismo que ella…

Qué exagerada puede ser en ocasiones, lo reconoce… Su lado racional sabe que es solo metro veinte —porque bien se había encargado ella de medirlo—, así que realmente no es taaanto, pero para ella es una enormidad. Es todo un desafío, una prueba de valor… Y así, el potro se convierte en un monstruo al que derrotar, un miedo al que vencer…

La teoría no es difícil, la verdad… Correr, saltar, colocar las manos, abrir las piernas y dejar que el cuerpo siga el impulso y te lance al otro lado, rezando por no comerte el suelo con los dientes… Una cosa sencilla, pura inercia tan solo… Nada de esos saltos acrobáticos, tan complicados, elaborados y retorcidos que realizan los gimnastas olímpicos y que hacen que a Kyoko se le encoja el estómago de puro terror…

—¡Mogami! —vuelve a ladrar Hizuri sensei—. ¡Hazlo ya!

Los susurros empiezan a cruzar el aire y Kyoko siente sobre ella el peso de la mirada de la clase entera. Hizuri sensei, injusta y ridículamente guapo, ha empezado a dar golpecitos con el pie contra el suelo en un ciclo de impaciencia bien expresiva. Tiene los brazos cruzados y la postura firme, el semblante serio, pero hay algo más en él… Sí, Kyoko puede ver algo, que contradice el resto de su lenguaje corporal. Una suavidad en su mirada, en sus ojos verdes, y ella está segura de que es solo para ella.

Ah, no puede decepcionarlo. Ni a él, ni a sí misma, vaya eso por delante… Porque ¿qué sería de ella si no es capaz de afrontar sus propios miedos y retos? Debe hacerlo…

Kyoko inspira una vez, cierra los ojos, y…

—¡Mogami, salta! —le escuchó bramar.

Y Mogami saltó…

Dejar que el cuerpo siga el impulso, ¿recuerdas?

Pues para no hacer larga la historia, baste decir que Mogami Kyoko se lo comió. A Hizuri sensei, sí…

Por misterios acrobatistas y de la física newtoniana, Kyoko cayó en blandito. Hizuri sensei (nadie sabe cómo) supo —adivinó— que Kyoko iba a romperse la crisma y trató de interceptarla. Cosa que logró, obviamente. Pero quizás no como era su intención original…

Porque es de suponer que nadie quiere un batacazo en las joyas de la corona…

—Ouch.

Y luego el silencio, las respiraciones contenidas y las miradas de espanto…

Y él, seguía con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, de esas que intentan aparentar 'aquí no ha pasado nada', pero la ceja izquierda le temblaba sin control y el labio empezó a retorcérsele en un esperpéntico rictus de dolor, hasta que empezó a doblarse sobre sí mismo.

Él trataba de disimular, pero huy, pero no podía… ¿Cómo puedes disimular cuando Mogami Kyoko seguía allí, con la cara pegada a las doloridas partes pudendas de Hizuri sensei?

La clase —oh, malvados compañeros— empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

* * *

El resto del día, Kyoko quiso morirse… Tuvo que aguantar las risitas a sus espaldas porque no podía soportar la vergüenza de mirarlos a la cara, porque su propia cara, roja como un tomate, parecía a punto de arder.

Kyoko trata de hacerse invisible y reza para que el reloj vaya más rápido, hasta que, gracias a los dioses, el timbre que señala el final de la jornada suena.

Kyoko corre, corre. Corre tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de atropellar a una bicicleta, despeinó a una señora, y asustó a un perrito que dormitaba junto al portón de su casa.

Cuando por fin llega a su destino, abre la puerta sin llamar y entra en tromba, y la hoja de madera da un golpe sonoro contra la pared, sobresaltando a los señores Hizuri, tan tranquilos en su salita de estar. Kyoko se detiene en seco al verlos, sus zapatillas casi echando humo del frenazo, y realiza un vigoroso arco con un apresurado 'Buenas tardes, Hizuri-san, encantada de verla, Hizuri-san', antes de subir de dos en dos los escalones que llevan al dormitorio del otro de los Hizuri.

—¡Kuon! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella, despeinada y casi sin aliento, cuando abre la puerta, que, inevitablemente, pega otro taponazo contra la pared.

Ante la mirada espantada de Kuon, Kyoko se lanza en plancha junto a la cama y le arrebata la bolsa de hielo que tiene sobre la parte afectada. Ella la examina con ojo experto (la bolsa, no la parte afectada) y se la lleva, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación, dejando a Kuon sin habla.

Cuando regresa, la coloca en el mismo sitio de donde se la llevó y Kuon exhala un suspiro de alivio al notar que está mucho más fría que antes.

—¿Te hice mucho daño? —pregunta ella, los ojos cuajados en lágrimas, de pie junto a la cama—. Fue sin querer, de verdad…

Kuon le sonríe y niega con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Ya no duele, claro que no, pero pasará un tiempo para que baje la inflamación.

—Después de lo de hoy, tendrás que casarte conmigo —le dice él, con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

—Sigue soñando, Kuon… —le responde ella sonriente, con esa naturalidad que dan la confianza y el afecto.

Pero Kyoko se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

La bolsa de hielo se derritió enseguida…

—Ouch.


End file.
